familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mitchell County, North Carolina
Mitchell County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population is 15,687. Its county seat is Bakersville6. Mitchell County is one of the four dry counties in North Carolina, along with Clay, Graham, and Yancey. History The county was formed in 1861 from parts of Burke County, Caldwell County, McDowell County, Watauga County, and Yancey County. It was named for Elisha Mitchell, professor of mathematics, chemistry, geology, and mineralogy at the University of North Carolina from 1818 until his death in 1857. Dr. Mitchell was the first scientist to argue that a nearby peak in the Black Mountains was the highest point east of the Mississippi River. He measured the mountain's height and climbed and explored it. In 1857 he fell to his death on a waterfall on the side of the mountain. The mountain was subsequently named Mount Mitchell in his honor. Law and government Mitchell County is a member of the regional High Country Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 575 km² (222 sq mi). 574 km² (221 sq mi) of it is land and 2 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.32%) is water. Townships The county is divided into ten townships: Bakersville, Bradshaw, Cane Creek, Little Switzerland, Fork Mountain-Little Rock Creek (previously two separate townships), Grassy Creek, Harrell, Poplar, Red Hill, Snow Creek, and Spruce Pine. Adjacent Counties *Carter County - north-northeast *Avery County - northeast *McDowell County - south *Yancey County - southwest *Unicoi County - north-northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 15,687 people, 6,551 households, and 4,736 families residing in the county. The population density was 27/km² (71/sq mi). There were 7,919 housing units at an average density of 14/km² (36/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.87% White, 0.22% Black or African American, 0.45% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.66% from other races, and 0.60% from two or more races. 1.98% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,551 households out of which 27.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.90% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.70% were non-families. 25.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.82. In the county the population was spread out with 21.20% under the age of 18, 6.80% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 27.10% from 45 to 64, and 18.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 95.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,508, and the median income for a family was $36,367. Males had a median income of $26,550 versus $20,905 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,933. About 10.70% of families and 13.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.20% of those under age 18 and 16.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Bakersville *Spruce Pine External links *Mitchell County government official website Category:Established in 1861 Category:Mitchell County, North Carolina Category:Counties of North Carolina